Rewards of the Heart
by gryffen1
Summary: The team are being presented Accommodations for service to the city of Toronto and Mac is nervous as hell, the team pulls around her and after getting pampered with the ladies, she makes her way to the party where her knight in shining Armour is waiting for her. Silly fluff with the whole crew and my OC. No copyright intended etc - no money made or given out! Rated M for safety


**Rewards of the Heart**

We had a rare weekend off due to the awards we were to receive from the Police Federation and Mayor for pulling off daring raids and takedowns that made the city safer over the last year; all of us were uneasy with the award ceremony but we had our orders to go get pampered and suit up in formal attire for the occasion tonight.

The men were being treated to a professional 'Hot Towel' shave at Spike's cousin's house and us ladies were being pampered in the spa I had organised with Jules and Winnie; we all needed it and I was so thankful that they actually remembered our call handlers during the award ceremony – people forgot that they went through the whole event with us and deserved a lot of praise for their hard work and determination to aid us in our jobs.

I had just come out of the private room, my skin was polished smooth and carefully waxed to perfection so I could relax and not worry about my outfit catching on stubbly legs – I was that nervous about tonight as I didn't believe that I should be awarded for doing a job that I sometimes needed to kill people in – it was the same in the forces and was always something I struggled to deal with.

"Hey Mac, why the frown?" a voice called to me.

I looked up and grinned as I saw Winnie and Jules reclining on the chairs getting their pedicures, I walked over and sat in the vacant seat as the technician came over and frowned over the state of my toenails – I had a missing toenail and massive bruises under each nail since Babycakes ran over my foot in a temper tantrum – she quickly got put in her place and Spike was still trying to figure out what I had done to her gimbals!

"I'm good ladies, okay a little nervous about tonight!" I replied.

Winnie and Jules looked at me and rolled their eyes, they shook their heads and laughed as I blushed again at the thought of the dress they made me buy to make Spike's eyes pop out his head!

Two days earlier

I hate shopping.

I actually hate shopping unless it was for a new TAC belt or Combat boots – what the hell did I know about formal dresses?

Jules and Winnie had decided to play Barbie with me and I was stuck in the middle of the changing room floor in my underwear as they handed me dress after dress, I was going out of my mind and I needed a drink and some painkillers if they wanted me to continue in these bloody skyscraper heels! The assistant must have seen my comfort issue and passed me a bottle of water and stuck the air conditioning on for me, I thanked her and looked up in horror as both Jules and Winnie came back in holding several dresses each.

"Guys, I could just wear my dress uniform?" I said hopefully!

"Don't be silly, we want Spike to drool over you – we agreed that we were all going to wear formal dresses to show off our fantastic bodies to our men – speaking of which, have you heard from Darren yet?" Winnie asks hopefully.

I look at her and point to my bag, she grabs it and I look out my phone and click the photo album for her before passing it back.

"He landed an hour ago from Washington – he's currently checking into the hotel and is coming around for the BBQ tonight at Wordy's – he's a little beaten up though after his deployment and I am sure he will be VERY grateful to see you tonight!" I reply winking.

Jules laughs as Winnie goes bright red.

I had introduced Winnie to a friend of mine a few months ago when I put the team through their Open Water training, it was instant chemistry between them both and I had to make introductions to everyone that surprised everyone in the room. I grinned at the memory and after taking a deep breath I looked at the two women in my life and nodded at the first dress and sucked it up.

Present day

The spa treatments went smoothly and we enjoyed a couple of cocktails in the bar across the street before we needed to head to the hotel room to get sorted for tonight; we decided to share a room to change in since I was clueless with make-up and hair – that's what my sisters were for and they excelled at it! The evening was due to start at 7pm and it was now just after 5pm as we entered the hotel and collected our room key and luggage, it was a free room to change into that the hotel was happy to provide for the award ceremony and we were thankful for it – trying to climb into cars with the dresses would have been a nightmare waiting to happen for me. We arrived up on the correct floor and headed along to the room to start getting organised, the moment we opened the door the smell of flowers hit us, Winnie squealed slightly as she saw the bottle of champagne resting in the ice bucket with a note attached for each of us to read at our leisure.

"Seems our boys have been busy in here ladies, would be a shame to waste the good stuff!" I said holding up the bottle.

We all looked at each other and giggled as we started to get our hair and makeup organised for tonight.

The men were all getting changed in the rooms they had organised for their stay in the hotel that night, they wanted to surprise their dates with the best the hotel could offer and they were looking forward to the party; the small gift in the girls room was just a taster for what was to come later on that night. A sudden knock on the door had one of the men frown and he headed to the suites door, he opened it and burst out into a huge smile and invited the guest in.

"Darren, good to see you buddy – when did you get back?"

"A couple of days ago Spike, had to debrief and the trip from Coronado took a little longer than expected – everyone good here?" Darren replied.

"Everyone is great buddy, Winnie will be delighted to see you since she has been worried nonstop since getting that call at work four months ago; I know Mac has kept tabs as much as possible but you know how JSOC are – SEAL missions are classified, even with her clearance!"

Darren nodded and produced a bottle of beer for them both and grinned.

"Where are the others, are they not staying in the hotel tonight?"

"They are, but we are on different levels by request!" Spike replied going slightly red.

Darren bent over laughing as his beer foamed up his nose and nodded in utter delight, thank god they had the foresight to organise that!

His eyes lingered over the room and he caught the garment bag hanging on the door, he cocked his head and smirked.

"She actually did it huh – she finally got you one?" he calls to Spike.

Spike walks out the bathroom and looks over at the bag hanging up; he rubs his hands through his hair and nods.

"It was an honour to receive the present, can't disappoint her!"

"Just mind the weight; it hurts if you pack too much stuff inside!"

Spike bursts out laughing and heads back into the bathroom to get showered.

An hour later

Three men are downstairs with their partners and awaiting the rest of their team before they head as a unit into the banquet hall and start celebrations in luxury; they are all sipping their waters and talking to others receiving awards during the night as they pass by. Sam and Wordy are talking to Shelly and Marina while Greg and Ed are talking to Commander Holleran and Sophie about what is going to happen tonight – everyone are not quite settled and they are on the defence for me in case I freak out and make a run for it out of stress.

"I'm sure she will be fine Greg, she has worked hard and deserves recognition for a very challenging role – she has saved lives and we are all proud of her. Jules and Winnie will keep her balanced and she has Spike and the rest of us for guidance." Sophie says gently.

"Yeah I know, but she hates being awarded for what she believes a negative role sometimes, Sam was the same the first time he received his accommodation and award two years ago."

"We have her back Greg and they had better hurry up since we are due to enter the room shortly!" Ed said looking at the clock.

Sophie rolled her eyes and grinned into her wine glass as she remembered the outfits everyone was going to be wearing.

Back up in the room I was fully organised and had slipped on my heels before I was helped into my dress and my corset braided up in the style shown to us to give the maximum support. I sucked in a breath as the last clip was put into place and they straightened the bottom of the long skirt across my shoes and wrapped my bracelet around my wrist and put in my earrings before lowering my hair over my shoulders again. The hairdresser had permed my hair gently with hot rollers and sprayed it with industrial spray so it would stay curly until I was probably dead – I hoped to god I was not near an open flame tonight. Winnie and Jules were ready to leave and both grabbed their bags and ensured everything they needed was there.

"Remember to breathe, Spike will be at the bottom of the stairs as we arrive in the lobby; take his arm and relax – it's just him and you!" Winnie said sorting out my necklace with its simple crucifix.

"I know," I whispered.

They blasted me with the perfume and we all took a last sip of champagne and headed to the elevator, people were looking at us as we moved to the doors and down the packed lift; my heart was racing and I was sure my face was going to run off before I made it to the lobby. Both of the girls must have sensed my unease and they squeezed my hands and winked as the doors opened and we made our way to the top of the marble stairs and spotted our men.

We all stood there at the top landing and the three men at the bottom all turned around and looked up with shocked faces, it wasn't very often they saw their girlfriends dressed up to the nines and it was pretty obvious on their faces what they were thinking. We sashayed down the stairs and Darren, Sam and Spike all moved to take our arms and kiss our cheeks – I blushed as I took in Spike.

"You look fantastic in the outfit Spike, comfortable?" I whispered huskily.

He was dressed in full Fraser tartan kilt, white shirt and green ruche tie; his waistcoat was full weight and adorned with silver buttons and his full jacket was complimented by his muscular frame. The white socks and black shoes were a nice touch with the added Sgian Dhu and green flashes to match the tartan colours. His sporran was black heavy leather with engraved silver inlaid – he looked amazing.

"He grinned at me and I laughed gently, my heart racing as I took in the attire of my man and how it made me feel – he was edible!"

He walked up to me again and turned me around gently, his eyes roaming over my full dress and how much effort I had been put through to look spectacular. I was dressed in a full gown in a deep blood red colour that had an embedded corset with a Celtic design stitched into the main bodice area; it lifted everything up and out and supported me fully with the bones and braided ties at the back. Since my scars were still visible they had produced a wrap to go with my outfit and the shimmery material complimented the outfit perfectly. My hair was loose around my shoulders and I was in basic make up with only a hint of colour – I was blushing enough not to need it!

"My lady, your servant is ready to take you to the ball!" he said bowing.

I grinned and burst out laughing that had people's heads turned, I took his arm and we made our way over to the rest of the team who were busy watching us in shock and gawking at what Spike was wearing.

"Oh buddy, thank god you have the legs for it!" Ed says laughing.

"Are you fully attired?" Darren asks winking.

Spike grins and he gets patted on the back.

A voice boomed out from the speakers asking us to make our way into the hall and take our seats, we all make our way in as a team and found our table close to the stage where we would receive our awards.

The stage was set up in front of large video screens that had pictures of the award ceremony and the awardee's for tonight's event, I blushed as I saw my picture up on the board and ducked my head slightly as people took a double look at me once they realised that the faces matched. My chin was raised and I was kissed by Spike as he frowned at my reaction.

"You keep your head up high tonight baby, I know this is awkward for you but you need to accept this; tonight we celebrate our hard work paying off and the lives saved – remember that, not the ones we lost!"

I lean in for a deeper kiss and the men help us ladies into our seats as we are interrupted for photos with each other and start to relax as the drinks begin to flow slowly and I see my family safe around me. I grin at Winnie talking and taking care of an injured Darren who is sporting his dress blues and arm sling from his shoulder wound; Sam and Jules are taking to friends from different divisions and Ed is laughing at Sophie as she scrutinizes the buffet on display. Greg and Marina are chatting to Halloran and his wife while the stage is laid out with the awards. Wordy is busy chasing his girls around the place and finally manages to get them relaxed with the 'entertainment packs' supplied by the organisers that should keep them busy for hours!

Suddenly the lights are dimmed and the main event begins.

One by one we are introduced to the hosts and why we are here, why these types of events are necessary to everyone involved and how proud the city is of the first responder units during emergency situations. I start to relax and enjoy the humour involved in making everyone feel at ease, they understand not everyone is comfortable and promise that they won't over do anything and just want to say thank you – I could have taken this over the phone to save time!

It was roughly forty five minutes later that the actual awards were being presented and I was nervous as hell, Spike had my hand and was tapping out a breathing pattern for me to follow; he knew why I was nervous and kissed my knuckles as I was introduced to the next award category.

"Ladies and gentlemen; tonight we are blessed with a member of the UK forces who joined the Strategic Response Unit three years ago this month. She served her country for nearly ten years as a member of the Royal Alexandra Medical Core in countries such as Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan to name but a few – she is a remarkable woman who devotes her life to saving our city from crime and the threat of terrorist attack with her work in the Hazmat Response Unit. She is known to many as a medic, a midwife and as one of three female snipers in our city; her aim is as sharp as her tongue I am told if she doesn't get her daily fix of Irn Bru!"

A round of laughter and I glare at my team who are laughing at my face, I stick out my tongue and chuckle before looking back at the host who is grinning in my direction.

"With no introduction needed, I present to you Officer Mackenzie Fraser from Team One!"

A huge round of applause and cheers fill the room as I stand up slowly and make my way towards the stage, I am more hoping that I don't trip up and plant myself onto the floor as that would be so embarrassing; thankfully the male host comes down to escort me up the stairs and I flash him a grin as I make my way to the podium. A few moments later after a quick joke and the award is finally presented, I am asked to make a quick speech – I suck it up and blink at the room full of people.

"Evening everyone, hope your enjoying yourselves?" I say gently.

A few calls are sent my way and I chuckle at the comments made about my accent.

"You know I was so nervous about getting this award and I still don't think I deserve it – it should go to the people of Toronto who came together in time of need and supported everyone no matter what the situation. We work so hard to save you guys, without you – we wouldn't have a cause to fight for – so Toronto – this is for you!"

A huge cheer and applause fills the room as I make my way back to the table and I am handed a glass of water and settle my nerves, everyone is looking at me and I can see the pride in their faces. I chuckle and fan my face to get rid of the blush creeping up my skin.

A while later, after all the awards are given out and we have eaten, the floor is cleared and I am pulled up for a slow dance after a drink of the free champagne on the go; I slide into Spike's arms and he leads me across the floor and gazes into my eyes.

"I am so proud of you that took courage I knew you had – it's easier from now since you have done the hardest part of the job!"

"I was terrified," I whispered.

He leaned into kiss me as the music changed slightly and a favourite song of mine came on, I looked at Spike in surprise and he grins at me before I slam into him and kiss him passionately, getting lost in the moment. We both get tapped on the shoulder and we look to our right and see Greg looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Take it down a notch you two – there are enough cops in here to get you arrested for indecent behaviour in public!"

We both go beetroot and Spike holds me to him, he wiggles his hip slightly and I gasp.

"Well, at least I have easy access if we need to take care of that bad boy!"

I grasp him through the kilt as we dance slowly and he sighs as he feels the course tartan scratch gently across his erection; I can feel a slight damp spot and I raise my thumb to my mouth to lick off the drop of moisture. He groans into my mouth as he kisses me and spins me off the floor with a final flourish; Darren and Winnie are making their way out of the room and we run past them and up the stairs – both laugh in delight and I lift my skirts as we are too impatient for the lifts to arrive and decide to run up the stairs instead. I pull off my heels and look at Spike who is breathing heavily and repositioning his sporran across his ass.

"First one to the room pays the bill!" he whispers.

"You'd make me pay the bill for the room?" I say laughing.

"No, for the furniture we are going to break – I am going to fuck you on every surface there is in that suite and then find other places – you aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow!"

I lift my skirts and tuck them into the corset so I have room to manoeuvre up the stairs; I lean in for a kiss and give him a quick stroke.

"Then you better have your credit card with you Spike, I spotted a grand piano in the banquet hall!"

I bolt past him and hear his laughter as he begins to chase after me.

Fin!


End file.
